Movies and Turtles don't mix!
by Daydream1
Summary: The TMNT and Amber watch the movie signs! They are freaked out by the weirdness and chaos begis! Hope other stories will be better.


Title: Signs and the TMNT plus Amber  
  
Author: Daydream  
  
Disclaimer: Looks at her characters and sighs. I don't own them (but I think they think they own me.) They belong to Mirage. Oh, but Amber belongs to me! Signs doesn't belong to me. ^-^  
  
My excuse: I had to do write this because I watched the movie and it freaked me out  
  
It was about nine o'clock in New York on a hot summer night. Four people in trench coats exited the Movie Theater along with them a short blonde teenage girl. "That was the best movie in history!" exclaimed the guy with an orange bandana tied around his head. He was still chewing on leftover popcorn. "It was okay, but I liked the Fellowship of the Ring better." Amber said. Raphael grunted. "It's not like you saw the movie anyway Shortie, you had your eyes covered the whole time. Besides you liked the Fellowship better because of the elf guy." He made a kissing noises and Mikey joined him. The fourteen-year-old blushed and yelled, "Do not!" Then she got quiet again. "The movie was just sort of freaky, with the aliens and the banging and the shadows and the." We know. We were there." Donny said. "The special effects weren't the best though." "I thought they were okay." Leo said quietly from the back of the group. The other four turned and looked at him. "What? Is Leonardo the FEARLESS leader scared of the aliens?" Raph said in baby tone. "No I'm not! It's sort of weird though, how they used the crop circles for navigation and them being able to blend in with their surroundings. They could be here right now and us not know it." Everyone sorta did a double take of the alley they were now in. "Well", Mikey said throwing his arm around Leo, "There aren't any corn fields here so I think we're safe." That broke the tension and the group went back to talking about the movie.  
  
"Hey, Sensei! We're home!" exclaimed Michelangelo as he bounced in the door and straight to the kitchen. Amber was right behind him. "Hi Master Splinter! Mikey, don't you dare eat all the ice cream!" Splinter smiled as his calmest child walked over to him. "Hello Sensei." "Was the movie as good as you thought it would be?" Donny nodded his head and glanced towards his and Leo's room. "I think I'll let Leo explain it to you though, I want to get some work done on my experiment." He walked off towards the room. Mikey yelled to him from the kitchen, "Don't blow yourself up please, I need you to fix my Gameboy!" "Mikey that's mean." Amber angrily told him off. Raph and Leo stepped through the door arguing about how was best at Mortal Combat. They both said hello to Splinter and made a beeline for the Playstation. "You actually think you're better than me? I can beat Mikey on this game!" Raph said smugly as the Playstation music came on. "Watch me." growled Leo, grabbing the controls. Splinter then went off to his room to read his book, The Last of the Mohicans in peace. Or at least as much peace as he could with four ninja turtles and a human girl that could throw orbs of light at will.  
  
Twenty rounds of Mortal Combat and one quart of double-chocolate fudge-swirl ice cream later. Splinter came into the living room to find Amber and Mikey sprawled out on the couch, what looked like the remains of all the ice cream in the fridge and Raphael and Leonardo still playing Mortal Combat. "I believe it is time for bed." He told them in a tone that said this is not up for discussion. The two youngest vacated the room while the other two continued to play. Master Splinter went over to the Playstation and pulled the plug. "What the.!" Raph started but stopped as soon as he saw his Sensei's face. "Your room would be the wisest place to go, my son." They reluctantly got up and trudged off to their rooms.  
  
About one in the morning. "Raph?" Mikey asked from the top bunk, "Are you asleep?" He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the aliens and the poison gas and what Leo had said about them being able to blend in. "Not anymore" answered an annoyed Raph. "I can't sleep." "Mikey, if it's about the aliens, you're a seventeen year old ninja turtle. I really doubt they would mess with you." Mike stared at the ceiling. "But what if they like turtles more than humans? What if they find us here and take us in for experiments? What if." Suddenly Raphael was right there beside him. "Shut up and go to sleep, Mikey! If the aliens don't get you first I will!" He hissed at Michelangelo. "I think I'll go get a drink of water." Mikey told him and jumped down from the bed and scurried out of the room before Raphael could figure out the best way to murder him.  
  
He walked down the hall past Donny and Leo's room and kept walking till he reached the kitchen. If he heard a noise he'd turn quickly and go into a fighting stance. When Mike got to the kitchen, he grabbed a random cup from the sink and poured as much water as he could into it. 'Protection.' He thought to himself. Michelangelo was once again on the hall but this time he stopped at Amber's door. There had been a scuffling sound behind it.  
  
He gripped the cup of water tightly, preparing to throw it at the alien that was obviously in his sister's room. At the exact same moment he was going to throw open the door. "Do or die!" Amber screamed as she tore out of her room, pumping Raphael's Supersoaker 6000 as hard as she could. This startled Mikey who flung the glass straight at her. All the noise woke up Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael who rushed into the hall as fast as they could. Funny thing was, they were also armed with water bottles and various water holding objects. In the dim lights no one knew what the others were so total chaos ensued. Donny was the first to figure it out. "Hey! Stop! It's us! We're not aliens! Quit it!" Finally they stopped and looked at each other. They were drenched! "That was exciting.", said Splinter who had emerged from his room at the end of the water war. Raphael grabbed his supersoaker from Amber. "I was wondering who took that!" "Sorry, Raph. It was for a good cause though." By the look on his face he obviously didn't think so.  
  
I had to do this because I watched the movie and it freaked me out. Okay that was it. I'm not the best with endings so sorry. I need more ideas on movies to make them watch and act out, be paranoid at, or something! 


End file.
